The present invention relates generally to electrical power distribution networks and more particularly to reducing generator-sourced fault current contribution in an electrical power distribution network.
An electrical power distribution network typically includes transmission lines and other connection components that connect a number of electric power producers such as generators to electrical loads. When a fault occurs on one of the transmission lines, the generators that are connected at the time of the fault create a short current fault contribution. Typically, in the event of a fault, each generator will tend to increase its output current in an attempt to maintain the output voltage at a rated value. This results in increased current flowing over the electrical power distribution network, which is referred to as fault current. Switchgear provided at various locations of the electrical power distribution network is typically used to interrupt the fault current. In order for the switchgear to function properly the fault current should not be above the rated capacity of the switchgear, which is referred to as fault level. As more generators are added to the electrical power distribution network to serve electrical loads, fault levels required on the network increase by increasing fault currents. When the required fault level exceeds the rated levels of the switchgear, the switchgear can be upgraded or replaced to allow a higher fault level. This may be an expensive option for established electrical power distribution networks and may be an impediment when it comes time for power producers to decide whether to add additional generators.